


Encrypted

by monokage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Reader, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Pining, Science Fiction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokage/pseuds/monokage
Summary: Making impulsive decisions wasn't your forte; you'd rather leave that in the hands of your spontaneous co-worker. Though, speaking of said co-worker, you concluded that he isn’t too bad. After all, without him pushing you to accomplish your forgotten dream, AI-01, or Kuroo Tetsurou, wouldn't get the chance to see the light of day.Kuroo Tetsurou is your first human-made creation that, thankfully, ended up successful. A lot of time, effort, and attention went into his production, and you couldn't be more exultant of the result. Prior to his launch, you were sure to have taken account of all possible outcomes that'd result from your secret project, or so you believed.You surely didn't take account of the probability of him falling in love with you ...... and you with him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Encrypted

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of pure fiction and that I have no knowledge of developing artificial intelligence machinery.

"Tooru, I swear to god," You frantically exclaimed before clamping your mouth shut with your palm, staring at your desktop home page in horror. You angrily turned your head to your side and gave the brunette a dirty look. "It was due _today,_ " You cried out, putting emphasis on the word "today.".

Oikawa Tooru; if you were to describe him in one word, "spontaneous" would be applicable. You've known him since you became employed at Haikyuu Inc., a company that specializes in artificial intelligence. The company has multiple departments, and your field of work revolves around developing artificial intelligence machinery itself. The company provides a fully functional laboratory for those in your field, but there's a catch; you have to share it with a second person. You didn't mind that compromise at first, but now you do. To your luck, your co-worker had to be someone that appears to find joy in riling you up on impulse.

And as for your feelings on him, you found that he would tread quite closely along the borders of dislike and toleration.

Your co-worker simply shrugged as a series of giggles escaped his rosy lips, causing the feeling of aggravation to churn up in the pits of your stomach. Although you normally didn't mind Oikawa's usual antics, this instant, you couldn't afford to waste time bickering with him. You let out a huff in annoyance and furrowed your eyebrows, glaring at the brunette, "Boss is going to be expecting this assignment any minute."

"Say, [Name]," Oikawa spoke in his usual airy voice, completely ignoring your dilemma. The corners of his lips slightly perked up, forming a small smirk, "What day is it?"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" You scoffed, finding it unbelievable how reckless he's acting-- _well_ , more reckless than usual. "You literally deleted the files that I spent hours coding, and you have the nerve to ask me about the date?"

Oikawa slightly pursed his lips as he attempted to process your words. During the time you've spent working by Oikawa's side, you learned that he isn't someone to be considered dumb, but he is a little slow in processing information. After a second or two, he gave you a brief nod. The brunette placed his cheek on the cusp of his palm, an amused grin taking place on his lips, "If you answer my question, then I'll help you get your files back."

"And how will you do that?" You raised an eyebrow at your co-worker, "Last time I checked, you completely deleted it from the system."

The brunette merely spared you a smirk, to which you sighed defeatedly at. Despite Oikawa's mental age, you have taken note of his hidden intelligence. Therefore, you found yourself abiding by his request. You crossed your arms over your chest and stared the brunette right in the eye, "It's Friday."

Oikawa stared at you blankly. "Uh," He started, maintaining his muddled expression, "[Name], it's _Wednesday_."

You responded by mirroring the same expression, "What are you talking about?" With that said, you quickly glanced over at the date on your computer screen. To your surprise, he was right. You cleared your throat, "Of course I knew that-- I was simply working off on my own schedule and momentarily got confused."

The brunette stifled a laugh upon hearing your response. He parted his lips open to assumably reply to your not-so-inconspicuous response, but he was interrupted by a knock that came from outside of the laboratory door.

"Come in," You answered loudly.

The steel door creaked open and a feminine figure entered the laboratory. She made quick strides towards you and Oikawa, the intimidating sound of her heels getting louder with every step. "[Name]," She spoke as she handed you a large orange envelope, tucking a strand of her gorgeous black hair behind her ear as she did so, "--here's your letter; it came directly from headquarters."

"Thanks, Kiyoko," You replied as you quickly proceeded to open the envelope.

Shimizu Kiyoko, the secretary for the executive branch of the company. You first came across her during your first day at Haikyuu Inc. and have been friends ever since. She is very down-to-earth and is a breath of fresh air from the pollution that is Oikawa.

Your fingers fidgeted with the sides of the paper as you read the letter. You were feeling nervous since it isn't every day that you receive a formal letter from headquarters, and the two curious pairs of eyes giving you their undivided attention didn't help. Nonetheless, you persevered till the end and were met with some sought-after news.

"I assume that it bore a good message," Kiyoko commented upon noticing your slightly enthusiastic expression. Her face soon mirrored a similar look, and the apples of her cheeks protruded in the most elegant way possible. "Care to elaborate over lunch?"

"I'd be delighted to," You responded as you slipped the letter back into its envelope. You then rose from your seat and began making your way towards the exit alongside Kiyoko.

Though, before you could completely exit the room for your much-needed lunch break, someone made your failure to acknowledge him known. "Hey!" Oikawa exclaimed as he quickly rushed towards you both. He furrowed his eyebrows at you and pursed his lips in betrayal, "I can't believe you'd just leave me out-- not cool, [Name]!"

"I don't have enough time in my schedule to ensure that you're with me, Tooru," You retorted, not forgetting about the big scare that he gave you prior to the entrance of the bearer of good news.

"Schedules are stupid-- why would you let a piece of paper dictate your day?" The brunette whined.

Kiyoko bit back her smile at the playful banter going around right beside her. She found the dynamic between you and the brunette very appealing. To her, there was something endearing about the pairing of a methodical person with a carefree person.

* * *

Amidst your argumentive journey, the three of you soon found yourselves in the company canteen. You craned your neck as you looked around in search of a particular spiky white-haired male. Nevertheless, it wasn't like you had to search too long because a loud yell was shortly heard throughout the area. A sigh escaped your lips; you'd recognize such an energetic voice anywhere. You, Kiyoko, and Oikawa then ventured towards the source of that sound.

"Koutarou, you could've waited for us to find you," You spoke as you settled down in front of the two-toned-haired boy.

Bokuto Koutarou, the head of the architectural department. You met him shortly after getting acquainted with Oikawa. After the first meeting, you could see why he and your co-worker were friends considering that they were quite similar to one another. As for your personal opinion of him, you could safely say that you enjoyed his presence; he's kind, energetic, and would go above and beyond to help you.

Bokuto shrugged, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Don't talk about 'fun' with her," Oikawa mumbled with a prominent pout on his lips.

"Well ... " Bokuto trailed off as he stretched his back, ignoring Oikawa's whines since he already had an idea as to what happened; it's a daily occurrence, after all. He then let out a yawn, "I'm so tired; I spent hours going over--"

**"Bokuto."**

As Bokuto was expressing his fatigue, he was suddenly interrupted by a smooth, silky voice. You raised your gaze to meet the source of the sudden noise, and the moment you laid your eyes on him, your lips parted open in awe. In front of you stood a tall boy with delicate facial features that perfectly contrasted his ebony hair. What stood out to you most were his gorgeous aquamarine eyes, which appeared to have an almost _unnatural_ glowing effect that could instantly put you into a trance.

"Akaashi, what are you doing here?" Bokuto inquired. You found his choice of words unusual since Bokuto is normally a very friendly person.

"You had ordered me to locate you upon completing the update," The ebony-haired boy replied in a stiff manner.

Akaashi's voice was very pleasing to hear, but there was something _off_ about it-- there was something off about _him_. Based on Bokuto's unnatural first response and Akaashi's almost _robotic_ mannerisms, the thought that he wasn't human crossed your mind. However, you quickly told yourself to let go of the thought because you felt that you were being too judgemental off the bat.

Bokuto uncomfortably cleared his throat, "Thank you, Akaashi. You may return to the lab."

"Why not let him join us?" Kiyoko hummed as she placed her cheek in the cusp of her palm, "You can't make him work all day without a lunch break."

A weary sigh escaped the two-toned-haired boy's mouth. He turned his head to face Akaashi, "Return to the lab, please."

"Understood, B-Bokuto," Akaashi suddenly jittered with hints of _static_ enveloped in his previously silky smooth voice. Then, all of a sudden, he froze in place, and the gorgeous aquamarine hue of his eyes died down into a muted navy blue.

Your jaw dropped upon realizing that your hunch was correct. Akaashi is clearly a robot.

"He's not human," Oikawa suddenly blurted out as he stared at the robot blankly. His lips then curled up into a slight smirk, "Nice job, Kou, I could barely tell."

"Thanks," Bokuto let out yet another weary sigh before standing up from his seat. He then swung Akaashi's arm over his shoulder before assumably preparing himself to inconspicuously transport the robot, "He has a pretty design, but I think I messed up somewhere with the coding."

"Bring him over after work; I can look through it," Your co-worker spoke as he leaned back on his chair, appearing not to be phased.

"I appreciate it," Bokuto grinned at the brunette gratefully. He then turned his head to face his robot, where an endearing look reflected off of his eyes, "I'll go drop him off, so can one of you order my usual for me?"

"Already on it," Kiyoko responded as she stood up from her seat as well.

* * *

After lunch, you and Oikawa worked in peaceful silence alongside one another. That is, until he had enough of it. The brunette's short, obvious glances in your direction morphed into full-on staring. "[Name], I thought you were done with your work?" He commented with a smug expression on his face.

"For this week, yes," You replied, eyes not leaving your desktop screen.

Oikawa blinked at you blankly and momentarily went silent to seemingly figure out a way to keep the one-sided conversation going. "So, speaking of your assignments for this week, aren't you going to restore your files?"

"Right," You sighed as you saved your coding progress before spinning on your chair to face the brunette. A delighted look took place on Oikawa's face the moment you maneuvered your body to face him. "So, will you restore them?" You questioned.

A smug smile rested on the brunette's face. He cracked his knuckles, letting out a sigh, "If I _have_ to."

Your attempt at biting back your laugh resulted in a scoff. You then rolled your chair away from your desk so Oikawa could come and restore the files that he deleted earlier that day. Following your movements, the brunette rolled his chair into your desk and got to work in fulfilling his promise.

A yawn escaped your lips as you waited for him to finish retrieving your files. You were feeling drowsy, and the noises that came from your computer mouse and keyboard were slightly soothing.

"Tired, [Name]?" Oikawa commented, which drowned out the constant sound of clicking.

"Yeah, it is almost time for us to get off, anyway," You responded. You then peeked over the brunette's shoulder where you noticed that he was snooping through your computer's contents. Seeing that, you quickly rolled your chair right beside him. "Tooru," You sneered, "I thought you were retrieving my files."

An awkward chuckle escaped Oikawa's lips. "I did," He then cleared his throat, "I got distracted somewhere along the way."

"Whatever," You sighed as you took a glance at what he was snooping through. You noticed that the cursor was hovering over an old folder that you hadn't opened in years. A wave of realization soon hit you, and you found yourself taking control of the computer mouse in order to enter the folder to see its contents.

"What is it?" The brunette questioned, eyes glued to the desktop screen in curiosity.

"An old project-- you could say it's something similar to Akaashi." You briefly answered.

Oikawa momentarily frowned at your short response. He wanted to know more, so he proceeded to continue the conversation, "Looks like you put a lot of effort into it."

" **Him** ," You corrected your co-worker, "I put a lot of effort into him."

"Past tense?" The brunette followed up, making sure to observe your body language for any hints of discomfort. Oikawa was nosy, but he'd never dig past his limits.

"Well... " You trailed off. For some reason, you found yourself wanting this project that you had put off to resurface. And Oikawa knew that; he could just tell by your hesitance in answering him. "I don't know," You mumbled as you clicked off of the folder, "I'm pretty sure I'll have to rework everything since it may be outdated."

Silence then engulfed you both and it was uncomfortable, to say the least. You didn't know how to break it, but luckily, Oikawa did.

The brunette cleared his throat, "Kou is visiting after office hours."

You blinked at him in confusion, "And?"

Then, he said something that you never thought he'd say, despite it correlating perfectly with his spontaneous personality. He faced you, his signature smirk resting on his lips, _**"We can bring him to life."**_

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: senkusgirl
> 
> Criticism is appreciated !!


End file.
